


Us

by CyberDalek96



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Inspired by a scene in episode 12 of season 7. Calleigh demands Eric tell her what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own CSI: Miami or any of its characters.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

"Eric, I am so confused. What do you want? You are going to have to tell me, because until I actually hear you say the words, I don't even know if you believe it yourself. Do you know what I'm saying?" Calleigh's voice was a concoction of emotions. Eric could hear the frustration, the anxiety, the anger, and the twinges of sadness and hope.

Eric ran his hands through his hair and then placed them on his hips. He groaned in exasperation. "Do you want to know what I want, Calleigh? You want to know what I want? I want you. No, I need you. Yesterday, today, and for the rest of my life. I want your face to be the last one I see when I go to bed at night and the first face I see when I wake up in the morning. I want to make breakfast for you on Saturdays. I want to have family move and game nights with our kids on Fridays. I want to hold you after a long day at work and drink that lemon tea you make. I want to argue with you about who will wash or dry the dishes and then do both parts myself because I feel bad for arguing. I want to be there whenever you need me." The words came out in a rush of passion and honesty. His eyes were wet, though no tears fell.

Calleigh stood flabbergasted. "What are you saying, Eric?"

"I love you, Calleigh."

She stared at Eric, speechless. Eric waited for her to respond. When she didn't, he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in defeat. "I shouldn't have said anything," he lamented, turning to leave.

Calleigh stepped forward and grabbed Eric's arm. "No, Eric, wait!"

Eric turned back around and crossed his arms over his chest. His jaw was set tight. Calleigh knew her reaction--or lack thereof--had hurt him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... surprised. I'm trying to process everything you just said."

Eric nodded in understanding. "So..." he prompted after a few minutes, uncrossing his arms.

Calleigh looked up at Eric through her lashes and smiled. She took another step toward Eric and embraced him, laying her head against his chest. Eric wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Now, what do  _you_ want, Calleigh?"

"Us," she answered simply.


End file.
